


Headboy | Percy Weasley

by mccngazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Manipulation, One-Sided Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccngazer/pseuds/mccngazer
Summary: After one encounter, neither could go anywhere without bumping into the other.Trigger Warnings: Heavy sexual content.
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Original Character(s), Percy Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

My greatest moment of intimacy, was not the evening we took all of our clothes off. But it was when you saw me at my most difficult state. Like how you witnessed the most unlovable parts of me. As I slowly unraveled each imperfection in front of you like a scar. And despite this you loved me harder anyways.

-Conee Berdea


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn didn't mean to fall asleep in the library. The fact that she was actually in the library for once should of been enough warning for her to know something bad was going to happen. But after hearing Snape tell her that she was hopeless in passing her NEWTS it had her practically running there.

The robe she wore fell off her shoulder and as for her books well they were struggle to stay in her satchel. She could see the Fat Lady from where she stood at the staircase and thought she made it until she heard someone yell from behind her.

"Miss!" If there was a time Quinn wanted to fade into an alcove of the castle this would be the time. She turned around and saw Percy Weasley standing tall and proud. She could of sworn she saw his headboy badge glisten under the candlelight of the castle.

"Assuming by how you just ran up the last two flights of stairs. I'd say you know that you are past curfew."

"Uh-yes. I fell asleep while studying and Madam Pince must of forgotten to wake me before leaving." The blonde shifted the weight of her body as she stood a couple of steps above him. Even with the advantage of the staircase, Percy was able to tower over her.

A stifled laughed left the headboy's lips. "I highly doubt that. I have never seen you there in my entire academic career."

The comment left a sinking feeling in Quinn's stomach. She didn't really know how she was suppose to take it, but either way it didn't make her feel that good.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She felt small against his stare. His piercing blue eyes analyzed every detail starting at the fallen robe down to the open satchel that had notes spilling halfway out. She didn't like it and it made her take a step back moving closer to the portrait.  
"It means what I said." His arms crossed and Quinn felt the need to mimic his movements. "20 points from Gryffindor due to being out past curfew."  
Her mouth was halfway open to protest before he brought up a finger as if to silence her.

"You're lucky I didn't give you a detention, Ms..?"

"You're kidding me right? I'm literally in your year Percy!" She sighed before rolling her eyes in defeat, "Herrington."

"Right, Ms. Herrington. Well, I finished my rounds for the evening so I guess I can escort you back to the common room."

It took two strides for Percy to be beside Quinn leading the way towards the Fat Lady portrait. The blonde held her tongue as she followed him. The words that wanted to glide off her tongue would guarantee her a detention.

They made it to the portrait in an uncomfortable silence. The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow at Quinn whom quickly shook her head knowing how the portraits liked their gossip.

"Ah, caught out past curfew again, Quinnith?" The sound of her full name made her flinch which caused the portrait to grin.

"Again? I didn't know you made the habit of breaking curfew."

"Well you also didn't know that I go into the library either." The clipped tone echoed against the empty castle and a couple of rustling from inside the portraits could be heard as they moved closer to hear.

"Watch that tone or it will be 50 points next time." Quinn took one look at Percy and she didn't know if it was the candlelight that made his face look darker more sinister like but it had her edging towards the door.

"Gillyweed." A unsatisfactory sigh left the Fat Lady's lips as she swung open the door. Almost like she expected a fight to occur in front of her, but before Percy could even stop her she was skipping stairs to her dormitory.

She took what seemed to be her first breath in the Gryffindor Tower and threw her stuff onto her bed. She wouldn't be surprised if he went ahead and deducted those points for running up the stairs, but she honestly couldn't care.

Quietly she made her way to the shared bathroom and turned on the water, thankful for the endless supply of hot water. She stepped in letting the water calmly run down her body as she leaned back letting the hot water relax her muscles.

The unfinished potion assignment due tomorrow and the fact that the portraits would have no problem telling everyone who lost Gryffindor 70 points had her hitting her head on the shower wall.

"Fucking Percy." She muttered under her breathe. When she first met the uptight red head, she thought it had to just run in the family but after the twins arrived she knew that it was just a Percy thing.

An annoying Percy thing.

But no matter how annoying he was, she couldn't keep that last look he gave her off her mind. She shrugged it off as it being the shadows coming from the candles, but the more she thought about it the more she couldn't shrug it off.

The once bright blue eyes that were a statement for the Weasley family turned to a deep blue. She could compare them to an ocean on a stormy night; swirling with such intense emotions.

Quinn couldn't image someone getting so worked up over something like breaking curfew, then again Hogwarts probably hasn't seen someone who took the job as Headboy as serious as him.

Finally she shook it off, she turned the now cold water off. Quinn grabbed the dry towel and snuggled into it once again thanking magic for charming them to be stay warm. Her dorm was a peaceful silence, she shuffled through her trunk looking for pajamas.

Knock, knock.

The knocking was gentle but still caused her hair to raise up on the back of her neck. She glanced at the bundle of clothes she had in her head and wondered if she had time to get dressed, but the much firmer and louder knock told her no.

The blonde braced herself as she gripped the towel heading towards the entrance of her dormitory. Quinn pulled the door open a smidge hiding as much of her body as she could.

"Hel-why are you here?" Quinn asked taking in the red head that stood at her door.

"I'm headboy. I have access of all of Gryffindor Tower." His answered made her roll her eyes deep into the back of her head.

"I didn't ask how. I asked why. If you didn't notice it's past curfew." She leaned her head on the doorframe. "And some of us are trying to get ready for bed."

She excepted another remark about points being deducted, but when his eyes traveled down her taken in her post-shower apparel; Quinn moved the door closer to being closed.

"In that case, goodnight." She rolled her eyes once again as she turned and closed her door.

Attempted to close. She felt something stop it last minute. Quinn glanced back and saw his hand wrapped around the door and it began opening back up even though she was still pushing it close.

"What Weasley?" She was tired and already worked up after losing points. The last thing she wanted was to be continued to be harassed. Quinn zeroed her eyes on him and the confidence that once swirled through her became bottled up as she noticed his eyes again.

"Your notes fell out of your bag when you ran up here." The visible gulp that Quinn did had her shift farther behind the door.

"Oh, uh thank you." She said as she reached for the scribbles of notes.

"No problem." They held eye contact for a while, Quinn held onto the door knob waiting for him to move his hand that was preventing her from closing it.

She let out a cough moving her eyes to his hand and then back to him.

"Oh right, well goodnight Herrington."

"Night Weasley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kennedy Walsh as Quinnith Blake Herrington


	3. Chapter 3

That girl was stuck on Percy's mind for the rest of the night and well off into the morning. When he first spotted her skipping stairs, he could of swore she was a Ravenclaw seeing as he has never seen her in his life. But when the maroon and gold robes came into view he was proven very much wrong.

And now as he sat picking at his toast his eyes searching for the blonde girl he couldn't shake from his thoughts. He didn't see her in the common room early this morning with her dormmates.

Her dormmates themselves didn't seem annoyed or worried about her absent either. Maybe being tardy was a habit of hers. 

This was slowly becoming unhealthy fast. As did most obsessions of Percy's, but he never had one over a person before. This was new, an uncharted territory that intrigued him even more. Why out of all the people did he find her so fascinating?

She meant nothing to him before and he lived peacefully before had but now as he sat inside the Great Hall he couldn't help but wondered where she was.

His eyes stayed trained on the Great Hall opening. She had maybe ten minutes left of breakfast that is if she made it.

Five minutes left. The old watch on his right wrist ticked away and no one had yet to make a late appearance to the hall. He glanced down to his wrist once more. Percy gave one last look to his incomplete breakfast table and swiped a muffin before he made his way to his first block.

Ancient Runes was one of Percy's favorite subjects to study. It was one of the few that truly challenged him other than Divination. He was more of a man of theory rather than fate.

The beginning of term was always Percy's favorite time of any year. It was a fresh beginning which meant brand new material for him to learn. Professor Babbling was also his favorite teacher. It didn't matter what year he had her, but she always had notes prewrote on the board which meant he could get those copied and still take notes of any adlibs.

With a swish of her wand the classroom door slammed shut signaling that class was starting. 

"Good morning class I am Professor Babbling and welcome to your first day of NEWT level Ancient Runes before we be-" The Professor's eyes narrowed as the sound of the door creaked open. Percy followed their lead and turned around to see who would possible be late the first day back.

And to no surprise it was her. Quinnith Herrington. He would never admit it but he was glad that the Fat Lady said her name. Percy did not want to go through the embarrassment of asking for it twice.

"Sorry Professor. I didn't get much sleep last night and overslept." Percy watched as her eyes wandered around the classroom before they landed on him. His eyebrow rose and he adjusted his own tie to hint that hers was still loose. The pink tint that rose on her face was enough to have him turn around satisfied.

"Just please take a seat Ms. Herrington." Professor Babbling waved her over to an empty seat and turned back to the board. He could hear her shuffle past him and watched as she took the seat in front of him. The closer she gotten the more he noticed how disheveled she truly was. Her tie was undone, she was missing her vest, the button up that she did have on was untucked. Her stocking were slipping down and her skirt was pulled up as though she forgot to adjust it. He watched as she sat pulling her blonde hair up into a bun. He saw the strands fall out and he watched as her hands moved down to adjust the stockings he noticed before.

For once in Percy's life he couldn't concentrate. No matter how much eye contact he made with the teacher or even if he closed his eyes to focus on her voice; his eyes ended up at the back of the blonde's head.

She fidgeted way too much and her quill moved even when the Professor wasn't talking so he knew that she wasn't taking any notes, not even the ones that were prewrote on the board. He wanted to get her attention and make her focus but he didn't know why.

"Ms. Herrington, do you mind telling me what I just said?" This perked Percy's attention. He waited for her to answer hoping maybe he got the wrong impression, but she didn't make a sound.

"Maybe you should use your quill for notes rather than drawing pictures." The Professor drawled, "Can anyone tell me what I was just saying?"

Percy's hand went up with ease, his elbow was slightly bent and his fingers relaxed.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"You were talking about the difference between the diction versus the spelling." His confidence seeped out of his answer and he could feel her eyes on him. Meeting her eye contact he added, "More of a review than actual lesson, really."

He watched as she silently scoffed and turned around after he gave the teacher a smile for praising him. After that class went on. He still noticed the small scattered freckles on the side of her face whenever she turned next to her partner.

Percy stood outside the classroom and waited. He waved off Penelope who wanted to talk about this term rounds schedule along with directing a first year to their next class before she finally made her way out.

"You'll be late for your next class with how fast you pack up." Percy said as he turned his body towards her.

"Don't you have points to deduct, Weasley?" Her tone wasn't a surprise to the seventh year. In fact he was shocked she didn't use any colorful words.

"Well I could deduct points on you due to your uniform being out of code." Percy pointed out looking at the untucked blouse and missing vest.

"Anyone tell you rest you are a great arse lately?" She said her arms crossed defensively as if to cover the messy tie. "Anything else you want to add?"

He gave her a smirk before nodding, "Actually yes." He reached into his dragon-hide satchel, a gift from Charlie, and pulled out the untouched muffin. "Here."

She looked confused as she took the muffin from him analyzing it as though it was poisoned. He took her bewildered look as a 'why' and shrugged.

"You weren't at breakfast so I thought you wouldn't mind a small snack in between classes."

The bewildered look didn't leave her face but something else crossed it that Percy couldn't quite label. Amusement? Gratitude, maybe?

"So you're noticing me now?" It was her time to cock an eyebrow and it would be a lie if Percy didn't find it amusing.

"I seems like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linus Wordemann as Percy Weasley


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you noticed Percy has been like staring at you?"

Study hall felt as though it was ages longer than usual. It also didn't help that Percy kept giving Quinn glances since she took her seat next to McKenna.

"Yes, it's getting annoying. Last night he took seventy points just because I was out past curfew." She sighed shaking her head slightly before frowning at homework in front of her.

"That was you? People thought it was the twins again."

"Yeah that was me."

"But that can't be just that? He looks like he wants to dissect you. It's weird to be quite honest." McKenna flicked a piece of hair out of her face before she flipped her potions book open.

"Oh my god." It was a slow realization on Quinn's part. Or maybe she simply thought Percy didn't have a normal male hormone in his body, but what if?

"What? What is it?"

"I think, well I'm like sixty percent positive that I might of flashed him last night." She felt icky just from the thought and when she made eye contact with him yet again she wanted to cower under the table.

"I'm sorry but you what?" Her friend seemed to have the same reaction and gave a quick glance between the two. "How do you suppose that?"

"He saw me in my towel last night when he brought up my notes that had fallen out. It could of slipped." Now Quinn could feel his eyes on her as she did anything but look in his direction.

"Maybe, but wouldn't you know? The dorms are pretty cold at night and I don't see Percy the type to look without asking." McKenna shrugged, "He seems too bland to do anything without permission."

"Maybe I guess but then I really don't know why he has been staring at me."

"Weird."

And that went any motivation Quinn had to get ahead of her homework. Instead she sat there drawing circles along her parchment feeling the heat of his stare on her. It took everything for her not to make eye contact, but she waited until she heard the timely bell.

This time she didn't waste any time on collecting her stuff and made her way out of study hall and onto to her last period in the dungeons.

She dreaded on having to listen to a double period with Snape but it was better than being under the critical stare that came from Percy Weasley.

"Good evening class. I'm sure you had plenty of time for chitchat and lollygagging over break so any further nuisance will lead to a detention and thirty points taken off." The monotone voice could put Quinn to sleep if she concentrated hard enough on it. "Now seeing as this is a new term that means new partners are in order. So come stand at the front of the class. I'll call you by your name and you can take a seat after that."

Several groans came from the class as they made their way up to the front. Quinn swore she saw a slight smile on Snape's face as she past.

"Alright first up is Wellington and Bolin. Collins and Phillips. Higgs and Goelet." As she heard Goelet any hope Quinn had to pass went away as McKenna was partnered off with some Slytherin. "Weasley and Herrington."

Her eyes shot up to the Potions Master as Quinn hoped she heard him wrong. "Is there a problem, Herrington?" The question itself would of came off innocent if it wasn't for the smirk he had as he said it.

"No it's fine, sir. Just a tad slow today." Quinn moved passed her friend and gave her pleading eyes and wondered if it would truly be wrong if she were to hex her professor.

"Yes well let's hope you speed up or you'll be failing yet another assignment."

She let out an embarrassed sigh as the classroom filled with quiet giggles and whispers about her position mastery skills.

She reluctantly took a sit next to Percy and made sure that she sat as far from him as possible.

Quinn pulled out her potions book and let it fall onto the table with a light thud which earned her a light scoff to from her potions partner.

"Did I do something to annoy you?" The blonde asked as she shifted her body so she was facing the headboy.

"Not at all."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" At this moment, Quinn had her fill with the head boy's short answers.

"Would you like to share with the class, Herrington?" Quinn diverted her glare from Percy and unto Professor Snape. "I would of thought after our last conversation you would be taking this class more seriously. I usually don't make exceptions so it would not bother me to remove you." The classroom was filled with giggles once more and Quinn wanted to be anywhere but there.

" She was asking if I was comfortable in letting her take lead in the potion, Professor Snape." With a quick snap of her neck, Quinn watched as the lie left the lips of Percy Weasley. She gathered herself before she faced Snape again.

"Uh yes. I wanted him to advise me since this was a participation grade in hopes that he could give me some tips." Her lie was a tad bit less believable mainly from the shaky tone, but she hoped it could be played off as just nerves.

"Well in that case twenty points from Gryffindor for not whispering better and Weasley I'd keep a sharp eye on her. Herrington can't tell apart a feather from a scale." His comment stung and Quinn dropped her quill back onto the desk and wondered if it was worth it even continuing on with this class. She didn't really understand why she persisted on taking it. The blonde didn't have any jobs in mind that interested her nor was she even close from figuring it out.

"I'll keep that in mind, Professor." His response didn't help either, but she couldn't blame him. Not a lot of people would counter what Snape said. She was in fact a lost cause when it came to potions.

They sat in silence as Snape carried on with class. Quinn picked at the loose string on her skirt while she watched Percy from the corner of her eye listen attentively. She wondered if his mind ever wondered off during class or if maybe he was one of those robot things she learned in Muggle Studies and was programmed only to learn.

"Herrington? Herrington." His voice broke her out of the trance and she found herself with her head turned outwardly staring at him. "Do you want to get the ingredients or me?" Her eyes widen for a moment at the realization that she was in fact completely lost with no clue on what potion they were even doing. The worst part was that the reason for her being completely lost was due to the fact that she was not only thinking about him, but also staring. "Nevermind I'll get it."

"N-" She began to protest and stopped as he already stood from his chair as he walked past she could of swore she felt his hand graze her back. It was a brief feeling and if she wasn't concentrating on him walking behind her she might of missed it. His fingertips grazed just over her spine and from the right corner of her eye she watched him tuck that same hand into his pocket to avoid touching someone else. _That had to be on purpose._

Quinn looked behind her and got the confirmation she needed. McKenna was wide-eyed at Quinn her eyes racing in between her and Percy who was still collecting ingredients. Both girls made eye contact and McKenna looked like she was either holding in a laugh or about to pass out. Quinn on the other hand was confused and pleaded with her eyes to get her out of here. 

"Excuse me." The tall red head came back hands full of ingredients and Quinn scooted her chair back up against the table and this time made sure there was enough distance to where no more accidental touches could occur. 

Unfortunately for Quinn now her mind was full all thoughts surrounding around his simple touch. It was just a touch even if it was on purpose it meant nothing, but that. The past twenty-four hours had been the two have ever communicated and it seemed that fate was not on her side. She watched as he laid out everything they needed, taken not that he separated the ingredients into what step they would be used in. An extra step but handy if you didn't want to accidentally put in the wrong thing. 

"I'll slice if you put it in. Think you can do that?" The usual snide comment would of earned him a snarl, but she kept quiet and nodded as she moved closer. 

She watched as he sliced the beetles in half with ease. Each half came out perfectly and identical. The knife glided through the hard exterior of the insect and she thought back to McKenna's comment about how he looked as though he wanted to dissect her. Her eyes roamed up to his face taken in his stern look. His eyebrows her tight together in concentration and his eyes glowered down. His cheekbones looked more prominent at this angle and his lips puckered a bit with each cut. 

Not wanting to get caught she moved to stare at his hands again. Quinn watched for as he cut one more beetle before taken in on how a certain vein would pop out as his left hand would apply pressure with knife. She watched the motion again and felt her throat go slightly dry and she shifted in her chair. _Did he really need to use that much force?_ The thought crossed her mind and then as if a light bulb went off she wondered if it did that same thing when it grazed along her back. His hand would of been outstretched and his fingerers extended only for them to-

"Are you alright? Do you have a thing against animals in potions?" His voice broke her focus and if it wasn't for her right hand that braced her on the desk, Quinn would have fallen out of her chair. "

"N-no, sorry I was lost in thought." 

"Then do you mind putting in the ingredients? Snape will be watching afterall." She didn't know if it she just never noticed or if it was due to the smoke that slowly filled up the room as the cauldrons warmed up, but his voice sounded a lot deeper.

"Yeah my bad. I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing."

"Oh sorry. I mean okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mishti Rahman as McKenna Goelet.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy packed up swiftly and left the Potions classroom before anyone could stop him. The room felt stuffy and he felt as though he would suffocate if he stayed any longer.

He needed to make as much distance from that room as fast as possible. He pushed through the crowded halls as he made his way out of the dungeons.

The seventh year slipped into the bathroom that was next to the library. He let his bag fall to the floor as he pushed up his sleeves. The feeling of being closed in slowly slipped away. Percy turned on the faucet and let it ran as he thought over last period. The potion came out perfect due to him taking over halfway through so it wasn't that. No it had to do with the blonde that seemed to be everywhere now. 

He felt her eyes on him during the whole period. He felt like an experiment. Her eyes studied every movement he made so deeply that she would go into trance. Her skills at hiding it was pitiful. He saw the looks that she gave him as though the curtain of hair blocked it. As he would read something off his book, Percy noticed her legs shifted towards him. 

Then again he probably studied her as much as she did him. He still didn't know how he never noticed her until now. They had the same classes and was even in the same house. Was he always this unobservant? 

No it must be the fact that she never crossed his path. Percy took pride in his busy schedule; there wasn't a time when he didn't have something to do. Like now, he had an early day today which meant he should be in the library reading ahead and doing his assignments. 

But instead he was letting the now cold water run as he rethought his entire day. The day that he spent mainly thinking about her. Quinnith Herrington. Between Ancient and Runes and Study Hall he found that she was a halfblood, her father was passed away due to a spell rebound, and that she was best friends with McKenna Goelet. This didn't come easy though. Fred and George was curious on why he had such an interest with a girl and he was sure they wouldn't forgot about it either.

He sighed and turned off the water before he reached down for his back. He had runes to translate, a charm theory to write, and breakdown of why amortentia and a simple love potion are so different. A paper that when Professor Snape assigned it Percy wanted to scoff in offense. 

Nonetheless he had work to do so he left the bathroom and went to the library. The book smell hit him and he was instantly felt calm. The two things that could do that was the school's library and the Burrow. Percy headed towards his small oasis that was located under the window where he could see the Great Lake as he studied. But a voice stopped him. 

It was _her_ voice. 

He turned his head slightly and saw her and the McKenna girl sit next to his spot. He thought for a moment and wondered if he should continue his path to his spot, but when he heard his name he paused. 

"He was staring at you the entire Study Hall. It was so weird." He watched Quinnith as she buried her head into her arms. 

"Can we talk about something else, please?" 

"Why you don't want me to bring up the fact that you couldn't keep your eyes off him potions?"

A smirk graced Percy's face and he decided to take a table on the end of the aisle so he could continue to listen to their conversation without being seen. 

"Mckenna." Her friend's name left her lips with a plead and dragged out in a whine. 

"What? Admit it you couldn't keep your eyes off him." Percy pulled out his quill and ink as he listened, "I don't blame you though. I haven't seen a bad looking Weasley yet." He watched as the blonde swatted her friend with a book. 

"McKenna, I swear I will spell your mouth shut if you don't shut it yourself. Percy Weasley is an insufferable git who has a stick shoved up his arse. Not even his looks could save him from that." The words would of hurt him if it wasn't for the constant reminder he got about that on daily. So instead he flipped open his runes textbook and started to write down the translation. 

"Hmm maybe you could unshove that stick, eh?" 

"McKenna..." Percy bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and peaked up from his work to find her with a drawn wand. 

"Fine I'll stop for now at least. But you did just say he was attractive." The two's conversation seemed to end and Percy concentrated on his work. 

He tried to at least, but the glimpse of blonde hair that happened every time he would turn a page had him distracted. Percy was only able to finish his Runes homework and half of his charm theory before he heard the skid of a chair move from their table. 

"I'm going to head to dinner, you coming?" 

"No. Snape is riding my tail and I need this paper perfect or he is going to kick me out of his NEWT level class." Her voice sounded tired and worn out and from what he could see as he did a quick glance she looked it too.

"Okay see you back at the dorm." 

Percy waited until McKenna left before he glanced down at his watch and saw that dinner had in fact started thirteen minutes ago. He stretched his neck out as he looked around the nearly empty library. Only a couple of people stayed passed dinner, but they were all too into their studies that they probably didn't even know the time. 

Percy, himself, was about to leave and had packed his bag up to head towards dinner when he heard the familiar skid of the chair again. His head titled up and he watched her walk passed him towards the potion aisle. Curious he watched her knowing that the book she will be needing was far out of her reach and not even a second later she stood on her tip toes as she attempted to get the book.

He waited as he wondered if someone else would come to help her, but after a while he stood from his chair. The distance between them closed quickly and he stood behind her and reached over to grab the book. 

A small yelp left her lips as she noticed that he was behind her. He watched her turn around and instinctively grabbed her hip as she stumbled to turn around. Percy's mind was telling him that he needed to move, but his hand stayed still and he just watched as she looked up at him. 

Neither broke eye contact, but he could see her eyes as they searched his probably waiting for him to break it. Percy let the book down on the small ledge beside them and brought it up to push back the stray piece of blonde hair that caused so many distractions for him today. He let his fingertips take their time as they did so slowly grazing her cheek before they tucked the hair behind her ear.

"Well look what we have here Georgie?"

"Ah yes Freddie we were so worried about oh Perce missing dinner.."

"But it looked he was just not having it at the Great Hall tonight."

Before he could respond the twins at already said their spill and leaned against the bookshelves. 

"Oh my god." The blonde who once stood in the middle of him and the Potion books pushed past him and hurried out of the section and out the library. 

"I think we embarrassed her." The twins spoke in unison before they turned back to their brother. 

"You two are infuriating." He said as he shoved them out of his way to his abandoned satchel.

"Why because we ended your little staring contest there?" George started.

"Honestly Percy maybe if you moved a little quicker she would of been too busy to hear us." Fred finished. 

"Nothing was happening. I simply was getting a book for her."

"Right and our mother isn't knitting us sweaters for Christmas next year." Fred replied.

"If you do need any help with getting her we are excellent wingmen."

"Go away." Percy snarled as he made his way over to Quinn's abandoned stuff to pack it up. The twins continued on their banter before they finally let up and left. He picked up her potion notes from class that day and saw nothing but scribbles on it. "No wonder she spent the entire evening on it." He mumbled before he pulled out his own and with a wave of his wand duplicated his notes. He shoved his copy and hers into her satchel and closed it.

On his way out he saw the book she needed and swept it up before he exited the library. On the search for the blonde Gryffindor. 


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn was tired. Her and McKenna had been in the library all afternoon after Potions and she still hadn't gotten anything done. Since she was distracted so much in class she didn't have any useable notes for her assignments just a much of circles and flowers covered her parchment. She slammed her book shut before she stood to look for another book that might help her.

The potion aisle was thankfully organized by type instead of author so it was easy for her to find the love potion section. Her blue eyes scanned the shelves as she searched for the book. The book was two shelves above her and she tried to reach up but had difficulty doing so as she struggled to keep her skirt down also. It wasn't until she felt another body press against her and saw the arm that snaked around when she finally gave up and stood in shock.

She watched as their hand wrapped around the spine of the book and it was the familiar veins that made her not have to turn around to notice who was behind her. She turned slowly and stumbled a bit due to how close he was. His hand gripped her hip to keep her balanced and no matter how hard she tried to avoid it her eyes wondered up to his.

Their close proximity let her study his eyes. The bright eyes sparkled with something she didn't know, but something made her want too. The longer she stared into them Quinn saw them slowly grow darker. Into the deep blue that had haunted her for the past twenty-four hours.

Quinn could hear the small thud of the book being placed down but didn't break their stare as though she was in a trance. The feeling of his hand graze her cheek had her eyes slip down to his lips.

"Well look what we have here Georgie?"

"Ah yes Freddie we were so worried about oh Perce missing dinner.."

"But it looked he was just not having it at the Great Hall tonight."

"Oh my god." Quinn broke out of whatever trance she was in and took in her position. His hand was placed on her hip and the other on her cheek as she was lodged between him and the bookshelf. She shoved both his hands away from her and past by the twins and as she kept her head down. She decided that she would come collect her things later and left the library in a haste and Madam Pince hollered points off for running.

She made it to the staircase before she stopped to catch her breath. Her cheeks were stained a red color something she was happy that she could play off from her running and not from her being caught in such an intimate position by the Weasley Twins with their brother nonetheless.

Quinn stood there for a moment longer and watched as everyone pile onto the stairs. _Dinner must be over._ She thought. She stood on her toes as she tried to spot McKenna in the crowd but her height had her at a disadvantage and she gave up as quickly as she started.

As her heels hit the ground she saw the familiar red hair that was perfectly groomed. She stood there in shock before she shook it off and turned around to head up the stairs.

Once she made it to the second floor she took a sharp right and found herself between going into the girls' bathroom which would only lead to an annoying conversation with Myrtle or the boys' bathroom which was obviously off limits.

"Herrington wait!"

The blonde took her chances and quickly went into the girls' bathroom. She didn't have the nerve the face him.

"I'm coming in."

"I don't know if you noticed but this is a _girls_ ' bathroom." She said as she looked in the large room for somewhere to hide. _Would be the perfect time for that chamber to open._

"We both know no one uses this." His voice became clearer as he entered the room. Quinn stood beside the faucets her eyes looked anywhere but him.

"Still. It's a bit inappropriate for a Headboy to follow a student in the bathroom."

"I came to give you your bag back not peep over the stall like a premature third year." His time was snippy and short with her.

"Thanks. I was going to go back once I knew your brothers were gone." She said as she took her bag from him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I swear our mother taught them manners." He said a small smile grew on his face.

"Is that an attempt of you making a joke, Weasley?" Quinn said letting out a small laugh.

"Maybe. It did make you laugh."

"That it did."

The stood there in an awkward silence. Quinn with her satchel at her side. Her hand gripped the strap as though it held her up. And Percy who seemed oddly calm even though he was very out of his comfort zone.

"Well-um-thanks for bringing me my bag. I'll just be going. McKenna is probably wondering where I'm at if she hasn't already went to the library to check on me." She said.

Quinn waited a moment to see if he was going to respond. When he stayed silent she started to head to door but was stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"What-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence. Quinn watched as he pulled her towards him her bag fell from the force.

Her lips opened to ask him again what he was doing but the hand from her arm traveled to her side and his free hand buried itself into her hair.

If he used any force, Quinn wouldn't have noticed. Her lips met his just as eagerly and her hands went to the styled hair and entangled themselves in the lightly gelled strains.

She didn't know how they got to this but his lips became intoxicating. His fingers lightly dug into her waist and her hair was being threaded and pulled to where she couldn't leave his lips. Not that she had any plans too.

When they finally pulled away, Quinn met his eyes with the same glazed over look and swollen lips. The slight pink chapstick she used smeared over his lips and he must of noticed it to as his tongue quickly went over his glistening lips. A small action that had Quinn let out a gasp as he watched his eyes turned darker.

Those eyes. She now knew why they would turn such a dark shade of blue and she was sure her own irises matched with need.

The headboy wasted no time as he pushed her against the faucet, Quinn's hands braced herself as her bum hit against it. The hand once entangled in her blonde locks were now on the other side of her hip as they propped her up on the sink.

"Percy this isn't a good idea." She said a small moan let out in protest as his fingers brushed the hair off her collarbone. "Percy..." His only response was a small hum as his lips made contact with the crease at the bottom of her neck.

His lips felt like satin as they pressed themselves on her. His bottom lip dragged up the side of her neck and his teeth captured her earlobe.

"Do you want me to stop?" His voice sounded deadly and the warm air that blew against her made her shudder. She went to response but her mouth felt too dry to speak. "Thought so."

Her hands stayed gripped to the cold porcelain that held her weight. His body moved closer, his leg nudged hers to open and she did inviting him to come closer than psychically possible.

And he did just that. His hands wandered they started at her knees and then slowly made their way up. His thumbs rubbed the inside of thighs as they did moved. His lips were still busy pressing themselves against her neck. Ever so often they nipped and sucked which left breathy moans to skip out Quinn's mouth.

She felt his forefinger graze along the side of her underwear. His lips paused what they were doing like his mind finally caught up with his actions. She waited for him to pull away. She waited for the Headboy Percy Weasley to come back, but instead she felt his finger curl under the strand around her hip and pull down. His other hand followed behind soon after. The cool faucet felt heavenly against her overheated skin; Quinn let out a satisfied moan.

She could feel his lips curl up into a smirk as he continued to pull her underwear down and she lifted her bum up in assistance. Once they fell near her ankles she used her to feet to kick them off. Her eyes met his once again and like a drug she was intoxicated. Her eyes dropped to his lips and her own hand went to the back of his head to entangle themselves again in the unruly hair.

Quinn pushed his face closer to her capturing his lips with her. The taste of her own sweaty skin entered her mouth as his tongue roamed through it. His hands moved to her hips and they moved closer to the inner of her thighs.

His right hand was the first to graze over her. The sound he made as he felt her caused her eyes to shoot open and gasp away from the kiss. The vibrations of his growl sent shivers throughout her spine.

"Can I?" The question felt redundant. He knew that she wasn't going to stop him yet he asked anyways.

"Please." The word came out softly as a beg and as soon as it left his lips met hers again and this time there was no hesitation.

His finger ran up and down her core as though it was collected every drop that came out of her before his thumb landed on the bundle of nerves. Her gasp allowed him his tongue to go deeper in her mouth and his spare hand went behind her and collected a handful of hair to grasp.

His thumb moved slowly in a circular motion; their eye contact never broke. Quinn's hips instinctively moved up against his hand as it begged for more. She could feel his finger tease her entrance as his thumb did wonders. The bundle of thumps throbbed and brought a tight feeling in her stomach.

When his finger finally entered Percy had to press his mouth hard against her. A moan loudly left her lips as her mien completely forgot about their location.

"Shh, or I'll have to stop." What should of came off as a warning sounded more like a threat and she nodded. His lips pressed against her forehead as an acceptance to her answer and pushed his finger in forwards.

She didn't know if it was just from the high she was feeling but she could feel herself slowly open to him. Her walls wrapped around his finger as he moved it the second finger ran slowly the outside.

"Percy." The name was a gasp of air. The middle finger stretched her as he opened both fingers inside her. She felt the internal pleasure built up inside her. His thumb changed patterns that caught her of guard and his finger curled inside her stretching and occasionally hitting in just the right place.

"Yes Herrington?" He lips at her throat were enough to send her over. The deep voice mixed with the vibration against her neck had her keening, her legs wrapped around him and her heels dug deep into his back.

She heard the slow creak from the old faucet she was sitting on as her hips lifted up as they moved towards his hand. The wave hit hard and he let his fingers ride out her orgasm not stopping until she was panting and her head leaned against the mirror behind her.

Quinn watched as he pulled his fingers out and took one by one into his mouth cleaning them. His tongue moved in between each scooping her cum off them and she watched her Adam's apple bob as he swallowed it.

She watched as he took in her appearance even though his hair was a mess and his clothes were just slightly wrinkled he still looked perfect. The completely opposite of her on top of the sink legs open. Her skirt pushed up and underwear laid on the floor below her.

He nodded, his eyes going wide and she knew that he just took in what he just did. And like that he picked up his bag and left.

He _fucking_ left.

Quinn sat on the sink for a moment in shock over what just happened. Once she gathered herself she pushed herself off the sink. Her feet landed but her legs felt like worms as they were still recovering.

"Well what happened here?" The haunting yet frilly voice of Moaning Myrtle echoed through the empty bathroom and Quinn couldn't help but also ask herself that same question.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy stood only a couple of feet away from the girl that a mere seconds ago was coming completely undone because of him. He didn't know what came over him. It could of been the mixture of Fred and George's teasing or maybe it was that the sight of her blushed face. The second was the more convincing answer.

When he came into the bathroom he just wanted to drop the bag and leave but he saw her arms crossed and face tinted pink from her attempt to run it made him pull her back.

The rest happened so quickly he had her on top the sink completely surrounded by her. He needed to leave before he did anything else further.

With one last look at the disheveled girl had him tempted to go back up to her and snog her senseless. He grabbed his bag and left without turning back around.

The way to his Headboy's common room was located on the fourth floor. It was directly across the third floor entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. The night he caught her last curfew he was actually headed towards his room.

His eyes locked with the portrait and muttered the word "Sherbet Lemon ". Penelope sat hovered over the coffee table. He spotted the Arithmancy textbook along with others scattered about.

"You missed dinner." She spoke not even looking up from her work. Their conversations were also short and to the point neither were fond of small talk.

"Shocked to see that you noticed." He said as he continued his way to the hallway that led to his room.

"You said you would meet with me to talk about rounds."

"And I will but I'm busy right now."

"That's the problem. You always are." He could hear the hurt in her voice but instead of going back and doing the right thing he opened his room's door.

The two broke up at the beginning of the year due to him being too busy for a relationship. The struggle of balancing school, his Headboy position, and a relationship was too much for him. But right now Penelope didn't matter. What did was the blonde girl that he left in the bathroom.

He placed his bag on his desk. His room was in perfect condition. Nothing out of place, his bed made with no wrinkles, and not a single thing on the floor. Percy made his way to his bathroom and waved his wand to turn the shower on.

He stripped of his clothes and watched as they fell to the floor. _Just like how her underwear did_. The thought came quick but did enough to impact him. Percy stood in front of his mirror with his hands holding onto the sink. The sounds she made replayed in his head like a record player.

The red head stepped in; the warm water cascaded down his body. The tight muscles loosened up and he placed his palms flat against the shower wall and leaned his head against it.

His mind kept wondering back to the second floor bathroom. The way her legs just opened for him and the way she felt around his fingers. Percy's fists curled up at the mere thought. He wanted to kick himself for leaving. It was something he decided could be addictive.

He felt himself harden and let his left hand drop to wrap around his length. With the first pump he imagined what it would be like if it was her. Her small hand wrapping around him at the base pumping slowly. Her eyes watching as the skin moved and tugged with each pump. Him watching her blue wide eyes imagining what it would be like to watch her concentrate from this angle.

His thoughts shocked him but he continued. His relationship with Penelope wasn't ever like this. It was slow and meaningful always with emotion, but with Quinn it was different. He wanted to find ways to ruin her and then find more.

Percy grunted as his movement sped up slightly. He wanted to have this last for a while. Wanted to imagine her lips around him, the way she would look so full of him.

He yearned to go back to put her back onto the sink and cast a conception charm just to bury himself until he was cumming deep inside her. Percy wanted the feeling of her heels digging into him to come back.

His hands were slippery along himself. The water and his own precum was enough for him to be able to quicken his speed without any friction. He came soon after but not before picturing her finishing with him. He decided to skip meeting with Penelope.

The next day he awoke and made a plan to avoid her. Percy didn't like how uncontrolled he was near her. The whole thing was too much for him to handle. At breakfast he saw her, it looked like her friend was interrogating her and when she turned to look at him, he looked as though he was playing with food.

In Ancient Runes, he struggled to keep his eyes in anything but the back of her head. His face stayed down and he looked only at his notes. Only looking up when the teacher asked a question.

In Study Hall it was much harder. The twins kept making gestures and he could see her face turn pink as they made them towards he but he still did not look at her.

Potions. Potions was the worse. He sat next to her and the only thing on his mind was that he wanted to run his hand up her thigh and keep it there as Professor Snape talked about their writing assignment. Percy couldn't help but still a glance then. She wasn't good at hiding her emotions. He could tell that she felt awkward even a little embarrassed. And he wanted to do something but he didn't trust his hormones.

He felt a young teenager again with no idea how to control himself, but it was something about her. Percy craved her and when they were alone with the bathroom with no chance of something coming in. He lost it and he couldn't risk it again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chance Perdomo as Lee Jordan

It's been a week.

A _fucking_ week since he cornered her in the 1qasecond floor bathroom and ever since then Quinn has yet to get a break. McKenna practically jumped her as soon as her feet landed in the common room with questions of where she was.

"I went to the library and you weren't there." "You probably shouldn't skip anymore meals or I'll start dragging you to meals." "Why are you so flustered?" "Did you run to here?"

She tried to wave them off but when the twins spotted her they quickly made their way over and draped their own arms over McKenna's shoulder. 

"Looking a bit flustered there, Herrington." Her eyes silted into a warning as she stared at them which only seemed to encourage them further.

"Wouldn't happen to be because of our dear brother, hmm?" That was enough for her face turn from a nice pink shade to a ruby red. 

McKenna's eyes widen and glanced down to take in Quinn's appearance clothes look wrinkled from their normal pressed look and when she made her way back up she noticed the abnormal swelling that was in her lips.

The twins must of been doing the same thing as they left out a short laugh almost as if they choked and McKenna grabbed her arm and started to drag her upstairs.

"No way." The twins said in harmony and the exchange of coins was the last thing Quinn heard as she stumbled up the stairs.

McKenna not so gently pushed her into their shared room and shut the door but not before placing a knock before entry sign they made in their first year. 

"Explain now." 

Quinn spent the night explaining what happened. That he just simply followed her to the bathroom and gave her bag back to her nothing else, but McKenna wasn't stupid and Quinn knew that this wasn't the last time she would hear this. 

But that was seven days ago. Neither of Quinn or Percy tried to talk to each other. Percy decided to take full control in potions and left her only to take notes of what he was doing. If it wasn't for the good grades she got due to this she might of put a fight. 

She felt his eyes on her though especially in Ancient Runes. It was like daggers stabbing her soul. She wanted to turn around and say something, maybe give him the bird, but didn't. Quinn wasn't brave enough. _So much for a Gryffindor._

Whenever she would gather up the courage to confront him, he would run away or turn around and start up a conversation with someone else. _It was very annoying._ So much that McKenna knew that something was up.

"All I am saying is that since you and Percy came in together you have been acting _very_ weird." The brunette plopped herself on Quinn's bed and took the book out of her hand and threw it to the floor. "If you think I'm going to judge you I won't. I mean Percy is a tool, but he is hot." 

Quinn groaned and grabbed her pillow behind her to tuck under her arms. "Please can you just drop it. He just brought me my bag." She pleaded.

"And then what give him a thank you lay?" Quinn let out a short gasp thankful their other roommates weren't around before she hit McKenna with the pillow.

"No! Merlin, McKenna nothing happened." 

"Something happened or the twins wouldn't of said anything and by your appearance that night something did."

Quinn was embarrassed. Not because she had done it in the second floor bathroom, but because this was Percy Weasley. How was she suppose to explain that nerdy, rule enforcer Percy Weasley slammed her onto the sinks and had cumming in minutes? She didn't even understand it. He would of been the last person she would of thought to do that. 

That was the main problem with all this. If she could explain why this happened then telling McKenna would of been the first thing she did. Like it would of made sense if they were talking before or if there was some tension between them but the only thing was that they only had one previous conversation and that was him deducting house points. 

"If there was something to tell you would be the first person I'd go too." Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around the pillow again. "But when did you start thinking Percy was hot? Last year you hoped he fell down the moving stairs and missed a set on the way down."

The shrug from McKenna was enough for Quinn to know that she successfully changed the subject. "I don't know I guess my eyes are just paying a lot more attention to gingers this term." 

" _Gingers_?"

"Shut it Herrington."

"Oh no this just got very interesting." Quin said as she let out a laugh.

__

The next day was a lot less awkward than the days before mainly because it was Saturday. Quinn didn't have to wake up early and rush down to breakfast. She was able to wash her face which she can never do on a school morning and even go the extra mile and curl her hair. All in all the blonde was feeling good about herself. 

McKenna had made plans for Hogsmeade something about Zonkos and Fred. 

_"It's not a date, Quinn."_

_"Is George going to be there?"_

_"No him and Lee have something to do."_

_"That's such a farce. Those three are always at the hip."_

She enjoyed herself as she watched McKenna run around their room in a panic about what to wear after that. Quinn wished that she could enjoy the Hogsmeade weekend but she still had the potions paper to do. 

The blonde let out a sigh as she looked back at the comfort of her bed before she shut the door to her dorm. The common room was practically empty due to everyone going to Hogsmeade and those who were had the same idea as her and were hunched over homework. 

Quinn decided to take a table far from being seen just in case the homework session turned into her crying over the parchment and smearing the ink. She knew from experience that it wasn't fun being stared at while angry crying over work. 

The view from where she sat shown the courtyard. The snow still littered the ground and snowmen still stood most likely from the younger students who couldn't attend Hogsmeade. The window was frosted over and gave just enough cool air to even out with the warm library. 

She reached her hand in and withdrew a small book. _This is not mine._ As she flipped the cover, Quinn quickly noticed that it was the book Percy had to get for her. More like corner her like a prey. _No. This is not about Percy. This is about getting a good grade on this paper so you can stay in Potions._ The book opened and a folded up parchment fell out. 

Quinn stared at the piece of parchment for a while. She didn't know how long the book was in there she usually just summoned what she needed out of it with her wand. And she had no clue what could possibly be written on it. _An explanation maybe? An apologize?_

Her curiosity got the better of her and the disappointment she felt when she read over the potions note hurt. She shouldn't of expected anything less. This was Percy she was thinking about. School first, personal life second. A boy with such a messed up set of morals that he prevented his own siblings to have harmless fun.

If she didn't need the notes, Quinn would of thrown to the ground and that would be that, but she did. They were in such a good order and the penmanship was stunning. She tried to think back if he used a charm on his quill, but couldn't remember. _Maybe I can get a copy of his notes to look over before our tests._

After the hurt subsided, Quinn got to work. She had to clean her parchment numerously times due to her knocking over her ink. Along with fixing her quill that she snapped in anger. The essay wasn't perfect, but it was better than anything she ever wrote and with his notes she knew she did it right.

She would have to thank him, she knew that. Her excuses of avoiding him would have to be put aside. 

And if she was being honest. She wasn't that upset about it. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suki Waterhouse as Penelope Clearwater

Percy's weekend was almost has boring as Quinn's. He woke a little passed noon and didn't even batt an eye when he realized he missed the train for the Hogsmeade trip. The ginger wasn't very fond of going anywhere outside of the castle during the winter times. The cold and him did not mix well.

That and Penelope finally cornered him into having a meeting in their shared common room. Percy was not ignoring his responsibilities it was just that after they broke up things have been a bit tense for the two.

By tense he meant Penelope thought that she had every right to his business and he meant every right.

When he finally willed himself to go downstairs, she was already sat with the schedule out.

"Look who finally showed."

"Some of us like to sleep in on the weekends Penny."

"So you can schedule sleeping in but not me." Percy cocked an eyebrow at the bold statement she mumbled under her breath. He waited for another comment to come his way, but when nothing was said he moved to take the seat in front of her.

"So I was thinking we keep the boy and girl shifts, but change it to where houses and to mingle to avoid basis." He said as he moved the schedule over to look at what was done last term.

"I mean yes in theory that's a great idea, but house rivalries could cause problems." Penelope countered. "And not to mention..."

Percy sat there and pondered as the other girl carried on talking. He stared so hard into the parchment that lay in front of him that the letters had started to become blurry. His bed still called for his name along with the essays he needed to go over before turning them in next week.

"Hello? Are you even listening" "You got to be kidding me, Percy!"

"Sorry, what?" His head tilted up slightly and saw the blonde scolding him. Blonde. He almost went the day without thinking of her. But Quinnith Herrington was always at the back of his mind just waiting to come forwards.

"I was telling you that it would only work if we paired gryffindors with ravenclaws and hufflepuffs with slytherins. But it seems you are too distracted probably because of that blonde girl Quinn." The venom of jealously poured off her lips. Percy didn't know if he should take the bait or avoid it.

"Yeah I can see that being able to work. Do you think the prefects would approve?" He chose to avoid it. Penelope did not look pleased. She must of wanted some kind of confirmation or denial.

"They will." She said through gritted teeth.

"Good, anything else?"

"Actually yes. You and Quinn?"

"What about it?" He wanted to see how much she knew. If she even knew anything at all.

"I overheard the twins talking about you two and I just-"

"Thought that I would go be with another girl after I just broke up with you?" He asked. Percy knew that manipulating the situation so where he no longer looked like the bad guy was wrong, but she was starting to get on his nerves. "Maybe you should not listen to my brothers. They probably have a few loose brain cells with all the chemical and explosions they deal with."

He could see the hurt on her face from his words but he shrugged it off. He had more important things to do than head his ex tell him off.

One of those things was to tell his dear brothers to shut their mouths. He gave the list one last look before he stood up from their table.

"Before you run off to her, remember that we have rounds tonight."

"Penelope you are making a fool out of yourself when you say things like that." Percy said as he made his way to the portrait door.

"You two are making my life hell." Percy said his arms crossed as he looked at his twin brothers who were peaking around the corner.

Fred was the first one to turn around completely as George continued to keep watch.

"And what are you two even doing?" The cocked eyebrow from Fred had him quickly changing his mind. "Don't tell me."

"Now how are we affecting your life Perce? He stopped messing with first years like you asked."

"Yeah the third years are much more fun to mess with." George added which caused a groan to come from the Headboy.

"I said not testing on children that includes third years."

"Technically the term they call themselves is teenagers."

"Fred." The older twin rose his arms up in surrender. "But that isn't why I am here."

"Yeah then why are you because we are pretty occupied with something." George asked over his shoulder. 

It took everything in Percy to not look around the corner to see what mischief his brothers were doing, but he knew that to get them to do something for him, he would have to ignore this one thing. "Stop spreading whatever you think is going on with Quinn and I around."

"Oh you mean what happened in the second floor bathroom?" It always scared Percy how the twins always knew everything that happened to their siblings. It was like they had spies littered throughout the castle that told them where everyone was. It was a big part on why he didn't tell the professors the majority of stuff they did. 

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." His voice waivered at the beginning before straightening about, but the short laugh that George let out made him mentally shrink. 

"Right yeah you know you can't lie to us. We know about your little habit of making the empty classroom some weird wet dream come true." George said as he turned around and gave Fred a nod. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about so stop-"

"No Perce how about you stop, hmm? Let's see you had the old classroom in the dungeon room,"

"Don't forget the Astronomy Tower.."

"And Professor McGonagall's classroom.."

"All within last year with Miss Penelope Clearwater." George finished off. Both twins counted off the rooms with their fingers as though it was a grocery list.

"How-What?" His attempt to deny was ruined as they kept listing rooms. Their was no way they should of known about any of that. Percy made sure the hallways and rooms were clear at all times."

"We have our ways dear brother." George winked.

"And right know our way is telling us we need to leave." Fred said as he shoved a piece of parchment that Percy just noticed into his pocket. "Care for a run Percy?"

"What, why would I run?" The ginger was still trying to wrap his head over the private, intimate information they just reviled to know. 

Just as George went to open his mouth it was interrupted with loud stomping. 

"Weasleys when I get my hands on you, you won't be able to breathe without crying." The dark cruel sounding of Snape's voice echoed throughout the empty hallway. 

"That's why." George said before he grabbed Percy by his cloak and dragged him as they weaved through the halls.


	10. Chapter 10

When McKenna came back that night, Quinn could tell from her face that the two girls would be up gossiping for hours.

"He is _such_ a romantic." The brunette threw herself on her bed and let her bag of sweets fall to the side.

"Really are you sure you didn't go on a date with George then?" Quinn joked as she grabbed the bag and dug out a chocolate frog.

"No I'm being serious. In Zonko's I swore he would prank me but he grabbed one of those muggle prank things where you click the pen and a flower pops out." She said using her hands as though she was clicking a pen. "It was just _so_ perfect."

The smile that illuminated her friend's face   
was contagious and the two girls started laughing as their cheeks started to hurt. 

"Seems like you had a good time."

"I did. I really did. I'm hoping we could go on another one soon." Her friend seemed to space out for a moment and Quinn could just imagine that it was about the second date. "But how was your day, did you finish that paper?"

The thought of the paper made her Inter allying groan. "It took me the entire evening but yeah. Apparently when he gave me my bag he stuck some notes in there." She said mindlessly.

"Percy? He gave you his notes." The brunette paused after each word causing Quinn to tilt her head.

"Yeah what's the problem?"

"He doesn't do that. I asked him for notes when I was sick and he told me I should of worn an extra layer of clothing to prevent me getting a cold." 

The information suck into Quinn as she hit into the chocolate frog. She didn't know at mentioning the notes would be such a big deal. Her shoulders raised and fell as she began to speak. "I don't know. I mean I was really stressed out that day so maybe he just wanted to help."

"Mhmm sure. I don't think I'm the only one getting the eyes of a Weasley."

"Oh my god." Quinn groaned as she shoved her friend off the bed.

"You didn't deny it." McKenna said propping her head on her pillow which was soon hit with a pillow.

Sunday was a lot more of Quinn's style. She didn't get out of bed until after noon and that was only because McKenna dragged her out of it.

So in reality the stares she was getting was entirely her friend's fault. The blonde didn't have any time to get dressed and not a second to use to fix her hair.

To make matter worse, lunch wasn't even that good. She picked around the fruits that she put on her plate. Her bed still called her name. The girls had stayed up late and stuff themselves full of candies so now nothing seemed to sound good.

"I think I'm going to head back to bed." Quinn said after an attempt of eating a strawberry. McKenna was too busy talking to Fred to even notice that her blonde friend was leaving.

The cool January winds could be felt in the halls of the castle. One of the good things about her staying in her pajamas meant she was still wearing the fluffy pants and sweatshirt.

"Cute pants." The sound of his voice had her halt in her tracks.

Quinn turned slowly around. The hallways were completely empty and the last time they were alone; well that memory was still on repeat in her hand.

"Thanks I tried." She joked as she pulled her pants as though it was a skirt and curtsied. The laugh that filled her ears sounded like a perfect melody.

The distance between them closed as he walked closer but unlike last time. This time felt much more calmer and less tense.

"Uh, thank you for the notes you gave me." Quinn said breaking the silence. "It really helped me get that paper done."

She couldn't tell what was going on in his mind. His face held no sign of emotion and every glimpse of his eyes just looked like he was thinking hard.

"It was no problem. I'd do it for anyone." _Not McKenna._ The small reminder made her wonder why he would lie. It was just a thing of notes, not a love letter.

"True I guess." She said playing along with it.

"Would you like me to look over your paper for you?" If there was one thing Percy was consisted of it would be throwing her off.

"Really? I mean I don't want to impose or anything." Quinn didn't mean to come off excited about his offer but she could use the help. That and she wouldn't mind spending time with him.

Not that she would admit it.

"Yeah. I'm heading there now." Percy said as he adjusted his bag.

"Oh well I can meet you there then. I just need to change and grab my stuff." She has to hold back the pep in her step.

"I'll walk with you." He said before pausing, "that is if you want me too?"

Quinn gave him a soft smile before nodding, "Yeah of course."

The silence that came next was slowly becoming awkward as it went on. The two stood side by side on the moving staircase and she could hear his fingers drumming along the railing.

Quinn stepped onto the second set and felt his hand press against her back as thought he was guiding her. Once the stairs started moving she waited to see if his hand would move but nothing.

Her bottom lip Instantly became trapped in between her teeth. She instinctively leaned into his touch. The stairs came into a shape halt and she stumbled a bit backwards right into his chest.

"Come on Herrington, you shouldn't be stumbling on the stairs. What are you a first year?" The teasing in his voice made her lip become untuck in her teeth.

The blonde turned still leaning against his chest and gave him a toothless smile. "Maybe I did it on purpose." The small ounce of confidence flooded through her veins and she stepped onto the platform leaving a seemingly stunned Percy. Quinn did one more look back and let her hair flip over dramatically as she did so. "Coming?"

Once the she heard the red head's footsteps she told the portrait the password and entered the Gryffindor Tower. The tower was seemingly full. The weekends alway varied due to most of the students go outside.

"I'll wait here while you get ready."

"I'm not going to leave you down here." Quinn said almost instantly. "Just come up with me." She grabbed his jeans before he could refuse and started to drag him to her room.

She opened the door and her bed was practically calling her name to crawl back in but she turned her back to it. "You can't take my bed over there. Sorry it's not made McKenna didn't give me much time before she dragged me to the Great Hall."

One look around the space could disprove what she said. Quinn's side of the room always looked like a small tornado had been through. Her bed was always unmade and her trunk opened dirty clothes pouring out. But she wasn't going to let him know that.

She could feels his eyes on her as she dug through her clothes. It didn't feel like the normal piercing gaze she usually felt. This time it felt calming and welcoming. Quinn looked up and saw the small blush that appeared on his face as he looked at his shoes and couldn't help much blush also.

"I'll be right back."


	11. Chapter 11

He watched as she went into the shared bathroom. Percy didn't know what overcame him in the hallway but the cute pajama pants and oversized sweater made him want to be near her.

Now he sat in her very messy room. It didn't shock him when she pointed to the unmade bed was hers. The girl herself didn't seem very put together.

He looked around and took in the picture of her and McKenna that was on propped on her nightstand along with the chocolate frog wrappers that piled there. He rolled his eyes at the sit of no cards. _She must collect them._

He could hear the water shut and her move in the small bathroom. His thoughts went back to the first night he met her. Percy should of known then what he was getting in too.

Her short little outburst was enough to get him riled up. He expected her to just listen and she didn't. And then when he found himself staring into her eyes he could see himself slipping.

The bathroom door opened and it came a more put together Quinn. He took his time as he took her in. Her wet hair falling past her shoulders. The sweats and a different oversized sweatshirt covered her skin.

He wondered what she would look like in his sweatshirt.

Before thinking he rose to his feet and closed the distance between them. His hand reached and caressed her cheek. His thump ran over the slightly plump lips as his eyes drifted from there to her eyes.

Unlike his, hers were like a crystal blue. Ever emotion shown through them and he could go into a trance if he stared long enough.

"Percy, What are you doing?" And her voice. Percy loved hearing her talk. If silk had a sound it would be her voice.

In just a week he found himself intoxicated by her.

He small fringe fell in front of his face as he dipped down. Their lips ghosted over each other as he waited. Her hands met the nape of his neck and he took it. Their lips eyes met softly and his eyes fluttered closed.

They molded perfectly. Her lips were just as smooth as what her voice sounded like. Percy brought his other hand up to the hair. One tangled in the beautiful blonde locks as the other caressed her cheek.

The kiss could be described as painfully slow. It felt like minutes for their lips to disconnect but only seconds for them to reconnect.

They stood in her room like that for while.

It was Quinn who pulled away first. Percy lips followed hers as she pulled away until he felt her hands on his chest.

"We should probably go to the library." His eyes opened slowly and he could see the dark clouds that swarmed in her bright irises.

"Right." He said letting out a cough to clear up his throat. Percy let his hands drop to his side, but his eyes didn't leave her as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. 

_____

He led her to his favorite spot. The table this time was pushed against the wall with two seats side by side. He grabbed the chair she was heading towards and pulled it out for you.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet and it made him wonder if it was due to the kiss or them being in the library.

He took the seat next to her and pulled out his books. "Do you have your essay?" He asked and with of her wand the paper flew out of her bag.

"There it is. All 30 inches done with sweat and tears." She said with a grimace on her face. "Please grade lightly. I don't know if you noticed but I don't take criticism well."

Percy let out a chuckle as he grabbed her paper. His eyes traveled over the messy handwriting. Internally highlighting things that needed to be fixed. From this he could tell that she could probably talk her way out of anything but she still lacked the logic behind it.

"It's good..." he said as he laid the paper in front of her.

"But?"

"But you could use more information. For example you can't just say that the love potion is safer due to its properties; you need to describe what properties make it safer." He said as he pointed it out on her page. 

As the study session continued, Percy found himself less into the studies and more into his partner. From their partnership in Potions he would of thought she would been a lot harder to help, but she took the criticism and help well. 

Not only that but he found himself staring at her lips a lot more. Percy would watch her bottom lip disappear within her mouth as she rewrote her paper. 

"Aren't you suppose to be studying too?" Her voice broke his trance and looked down at his untouched homework. 

"I can't really concentrate right now so I'll probably do it before bed tonight." He said. Percy waited for her to start working again, but it didn't hit him that waiting for her to start so he could continue to stare would come off weird. 

The blonde gave him a weird look before giving him a small smile, "You can leave if you want too. I think I can finish up on my own." Her voice had a hidden tone under it. Percy was quite clueless what it meant. Her words sounded nice, but he didn't know if she meant it.

"Oh yeah, yeah. But I might as well just stay until you are done." he said as he looked down at her paper waiting for her to continue. When she didn't pick up her quill again, Percy looked back at her only to find her staring at him with an indescribable face. It was a mixture of amusement and confusion. Like she enjoyed the fact that he wanted to stay, but also confused on the way.

And in his defense he was confused himself. At first Quinnith was just this annoying girl that somehow kept getting in his way, but then it was like something clicked. Percy found something attractive about her. So attractive that he broke his promise of no relationships this year and found himself pinning her against a bathroom sink. 

He could blame it on a lack of release. The stress of his seventh year getting to him so much that he jumped the first pretty girl that walked his way. But if that was true then he would of just asked Penelope for a casual thing. The girl was so in love with him; he knew that she would do it. 

Quinnith was still staring at him and by this time his eyes has been locked with hers for a while. It was a silent, but a comfortable silence. The library didn't seem very busy on a Sunday and if it anyone was there, they couldn't see them. 

It was that last thought that had him making the first move. He knees slightly knocked into hers and his hand went directly to her neck. Her lips had already slightly parted as though she had been waiting for him. 

The kiss was gentle like the one in her room. His hand moved up from her neck to into her hair. Percy pulled her closer so where she had to move onto his lap. Once he had successfully gotten Quinnith to straddle his lap, he deepened it. 

He could feel her hands make their own way to his hair. It was a sensible kiss no matter how they looked. The kiss continued to be soft. The feeling of her lips never left his for longer than a second. Ever so often he would nudge his tongue in before retreating into his own. Just enough to keep her kissing. Percy could smell strawberry coming from her hair, it made him grasp it more and pulling her even closer. 

It was an awkward position due to the chairs and if he wasn't so intoxicated by the kiss then maybe he would of noticed how uncomfortable it would of been for her having to straddle him on a wooden chair that had arms. But she made no sound of protest and he hadn't opened his eyes since their lips made contact. 


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn's homework laid forgotten behind her as she straddled him. Her loose hair cascaded and hid their faces from anyone who would walk by. But that wasn't even crossing her mind as his hands travels from her face to her waist.

She could feel him pull her off his lips and a light whine escaped her lips in protest. "We should stop before someone walks by." Percy wouldn't be Percy without constantly thinking about rules. She rolled her eyes before stepping off his lap.

She went to turn back to continue on with her homework but his grip on her waist pulled her back to him. "That didn't mean we were done." His voice went from the pointed authoritative to a much deeper seductive tone.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the red head. The past few days he had been starting to confuse the blonde and this was a prime example of how. She didn't protest though as his hands trailed up the back of her thigh nor did she when he peppered kisses along her jawline. She quite liked his kisses and touches even though it still didn't make any sense.

She could feel a smile grow on her face as she lifted his chin up to capture his lips with her again. She let her hands run up the back of neck and play with the hairs that hanged on his neck. The kiss started off slow; both Percy and her took their time getting to where they were before.

Quinn wanted to be taken right there. She didn't care if someone would see. Merlin the idea of being watched just encouraged her on. Her hands went down to his pants but his hands covered hers.

She looked up at him her eyes matched his stormy blue eyes. Her chest rising more frequently than normal and she could only imagine how swollen her lips look. Percy's eyebrow rose as if to question her actions.

She let her bottom lip fall into a pout.

"We'll get caught." It didn't sound like the Headboy Percy. The one followed the rules. This sounded like a taunt.

"I don't care." She breathed out her fingers tracing the outline of his zipper.

He let out a dark chuckle that sent a shiver down her spine. This was the Percy she was beginning to know. Her Percy. It's only been a couple of weeks but she felt comfortable in saying that he was hers even if it was for just a couple of moments a week. 

"You'd like that." His hand trailed from her cheek. His mail slightly pushing in so she could feel it all the way done to her collarbone where he stopped. "But I'd rather keep what you look like when you come undone for me to myself."

She let out a whine as she felt him move his hands off her. Quinn moved to her seat and this time there was no pulling her back.

She watched as he grabbed her stuff and shoved it into her bag along with doing it to his own. Her eyes didn't stray from his hands. Quinn was becoming to believe that she was more into his hands than she had been with any other person.

The way the veins would just pop as he grabbed the books and not to mention the long slender fingers that would wrap around the spine. She wanted his hands wrapped around her. Whether it be her thigh, arm, throat. She wanted it all.

Percy gave her look. This look caused her to tighten her legs together. His eyes was dark. His eyes now matched the lake and his lips were red and swollen from kissing. Her eyes stayed trained as his tongue popped out and swiped over his bottom lip before returning back in.

She wanted him.

He got up and grabbed his bag and turned to leave but not before giving her a look. Quinn acted quickly as she grabbed her own and followed him out of the library. 

She followed him a short distant away as he maneuvered around the campus. They moved through the bustling third years that just came back from their trip to Hogsmeade and then past the fifth years that were coming out of the bathroom. Quinn didn't know where he was taking her, not that she minded as long as he did in fact take her. 

It was when they got onto the fifth floor when they finally stopped. "What's this?" Quinn asked standing in front of a portrait that was reading a book.

Percy gave her a side eye and she could see the corner of lips that were into a smirk. "Heads and Prefects get their own private study room. Where we conduct meetings and things." Things. It didn't take much for Quinn to quickly put together what exact things he was implying. 

"Sphinx." The password rolled off his tongue and without looking up from their book the portrait swung open. 

It was nothing much. A long table sat in the middle with enough seats for all the prefects and head to sit and maybe two extra chairs for guest. Then around it was scattered small study tables with lanterns that gave the room a soft lighting. Why did he study in the library when he had this to himself?

They stepped in and within a second her back was pressed against the wall that was diagonal to the portrait. Her bag slipped from her fingers and landed with a soft clatter. She could feel her books fall out and hit her feet., along with the soft breaking of the glass that held her ink. Quinn's breath was caught in her throat. His piercing blue eyes stared into her own and she could feel his slightly calloused fingers graze along her collarbone and around the bottom of her throat. 

They stared. The breathing slowly became heavier as they both waited for the other to make the first move. Neither broke eye contact and Quinn still stood limp against the wall. What was he thinking about? He seemed so sure of what he wanted when he put me here. 

She broke first, his hand wrapped perfectly along her neck and she felt his thump brush against her soft spot. It was the trigger, her eyes drifted down to his lips and in an instant he captured hers with his own. After that everything happened quickly. His free hand when down to her thigh and he lifted it up to wrap around his waist and Quinn obliged bringing up the other one to do the same. 

His lips disconnected and she leaned forward only for her head to be pushed against the wall. She whimpered the light noise causing a smile to form on the lips that know found their way to her neck. His hand traveled and every particle of skin it came in touch with felt on fire as it made its way up to her blonde hair. 

At first Percy just pushed her hair off her shoulders, but Quinn could feel his fingers traveling up to the root of hair. 

"Oh." A soft gasp left her lips and her head jerked over. Quinn was no prude, but most she done is a few stolen kisses along the alcoves in the castle. The feeling of his teeth grazing along muscle of her throat was something she never felt before. Her hands finally woke up and found their way up and gripped on his tie. 

Quinn could feel his tongue poke out every so often as his teeth nipped at the sore skin. The tip of his teeth was all that she felt as it lifted up a bit of her skin and sucked. It was a sharp instant pain that dissolved quickly into pleasure and her heals dug deep into his lower waist. 

She pulled his tie until there was no gap in-between them, her spare hand pushing down on his head entangled with his red curls. It was overwhelming. Her body felt on fire and she pulled at his clothes wanting to have less materials separating them. 

She felt the warm air that brushed against her ear as he let out a deep chuckle from her struggling, "Impatient much?" His voice sounded hoarse probably from how much he continued to kiss and such on her neck. 

His grip on her hair loosened enough for her to tilt her head back and stare in his eyes, Quinn's legs wrapped tighter and she pushed him in towards her again with her heels. Her eyes fluttered close and she leaned up against his lips. "That a good enough answer for you." Her lips were so close to his that as she talked, her tongue would ever so often flick against his lips. His lips parted and as she stared into the dark blue eyes she took his bottom lip with her teeth and pulled. 

Quinn could see it in his eyes. The teasing was about to come to an end and his hand that was on her thigh moved to her lower waist as the other shifted to her ass. He dug his fingernails into it and her own teasing came to an in as his bottom lip retreated away from her. 

"Hold on." He said their lips still touching and she felt the cool draft rise up her back as he pulled Quinn away from the wall. 

It was a quick turn and a few steps before he kicked a chair out of the way and her back came in contact with the long table. It wasn't until now that Quinn realized how exposed she was. At any moment someone could come into the room. Most sixth and seventh years had tests coming up which meant more people would want to be studying. And if Quinn was a Prefect she would come here to read. 

"What are you thinking about?" It was then that she noticed that he had stopped. Percy stood in-between her legs both hands on her thighs slowly massaging circles in them with his thumbs. 

"It's nothing." 

"Didn't seem like nothing. You were practically begging for me to hurry up and then you just stopped." He sounded luring if possible. He stopped with the mini massages and now ran his fingers along the inner of her thighs. Quinn watched Percy as she wondered why he had stopped. 

"I was thinking about how out in the open we are. With it being a study room and everything." She went to sit up but like every time she would try to move Percy pushed her back down. 

"Don't worry no one comes in here unless for meetings." He hooked his fingers in her belt loops and tugged once to tell her to lift her hips up. She obliged still confused on why no one would use this room to study, but before she could ask he answered. "Unspoken rule."

"Because of things." Quinn said more of a confirmation than a question. Her bare hips was now against the cold wood and his hands stayed at the 'V' connecting her leg to her pelvis.

He didn't answer and she really didn't need him too. Percy just gave her a smile and tugged her legs so she sat on the edge. Quinn questioned him at every action he did silently. The Headboy still stood completely dress, but was so concentrated on her. He lifted her left leg first and bent it so her heel sat on the edge and then the same to her right. 

She was stretched out and the draft that she felt on her back when they moved was nothing compared to the coolness that brushed against her. Quinn didn't have to look at Percy's face to know that he was watching her. She kept her eyes locked on his wondering hands. Her chest rose and fell to a steady pace as if it was on a timer on when to inhale and exhale. 

In...Out...In...Out..In...Her breathing hitched as his middle finger traced the top of her. Quinn's eyes trained on the one finger, Percy's hand was palm up and she could see the creasing in each notch of his finger as he teased her. The immature part of her wanted to speak up and say that he was practically flipping off her vagina, but the more dominant part was too wrapped up in suspense to formulate words. 

If she wasn't paying so close attention she would have missed the finger, but the tip of his finger grazed along her clit and teased her entrance. It sent a jolt through her body and her head fell back for a second. Quinn moved to where she could lift her head up and noticed Percy wasn't standing between her legs. She looked around to see if she could find him, but nothing. It wasn't until a his tongue pressed against the inside of her thigh when she spotted the red curls that laid so perfectly in between her legs. 

Her elbows buckled under her weight and she fell flat against the table. Her head hit the table with a thud, but the only thing she was paying attention to was the feeling of his hair grazing her lips. 

Quinn's eyes fluttered closed as she let all her concentration go towards the sensations that were occurring below her belly. The feeling on her thigh was like what she felt along the side of her neck yet harder. She swore she could feel the blood rise as he left another mark along the trail he made towards her center. She didn't have to look to know, she just felt.

His hot breathing hovered and she whimpered with need her hands inching to entangling them in the red hair she slowly was becoming attached too. But again, he rejected them and swat them to the side. Quinn lifted her head enough for her eyes to come in contact with his. It was a sight that sent Quinn to a different place. Any stray thought that may have been hovering somewhere deep in her mind was now gone. The only thing she could think of was the blue stormy dark eyes that stared into her. 

She felt like a prey. His breaths were calm as if this had no effect on him while Quinn could see her blouse rising and falling quickly from the bottom of her vision. His breath he let out, had Quinn shaking out three. Every movement he made, it would hitch and the air would lock within her throat that she had to gasp for it to be released. He was moving closer. A centimeter every second; it felt like forever. 

Percy grazed his nose against her clit as he finally got close enough to touch and her hands turned in fists. Her lips would open to give out a plea, but they were too dry to utter a word. 

The first official contact was a kiss. His swollen lips from the library wrapped themselves around her bundle of nerves and pressed ever so lightly against them. Her eyes stayed closed, but her toes curled gripping the edge of the table. When he moved, Percy let his lips stay on her skin. Once low enough, she could feel his mouth opening from the amount of air that went against her. Quinn held her breath as she waited for him and his tongue came out slowly against her entrance. Circling it as though he was a predator waiting to make a meal out of her. 

Merlin, did she want it.

It was quick like he was testing the waters before going for a swim. His tongue went curled and she could feel the tip curl up as he tasted her. The humming from below must of been a good thing, because he went back in soon after. His arms wrapped around her bent legs holding them into place and his hands gripped her hips. At first it was messy, she could feel about every part of his mouth onto her and it was an euphoric feeling that washed over her body. 

And then it was like calm after the storm. His breathing now matched hers and his his mouth moved back up, but it was his teeth that captured her swollen clit. Godrick did she love his teeth. He moved his jaw back and forth and the nerves captured in-between his teeth moved with it. It was a painful, but pleasurable massage that made her forget about him swatting her hands.

She moved quick her back rising off the table and hand entangling his hair, pushing him closer. The not-so-silent moans that were leaving her lips. But Percy moved quick as well. He didn't stop, but he grabbed her hands and with one hand pushed them down on her stomach to hold her down. His grip was tight and the raw feeling she got when she tried to pull from his grip left a tight feeling at the bottom of her stomach. 

With his spare hand he threw the bent leg over his shoulder, the new angle let him get deeper with his tongue. The now free hand made it's way in-between her legs and Quinn could feel the fingertips lining up. She took another deep breath and breathed out right as he moved. She felt two fingers push in her and his knuckles brushed against the outside of her. He slowly pulled them off, his mouth still working its way over her clit, and then pushing them back in a little bit harder than the first time.

They twisted and turned inside her and Quinn knew he was searching. She could feel his eyes on her analyzing every sigh, moan, and head tilt as he continued to finger her. Her body however was slowly becoming used to the two fingers that were pleasuring her. She didn't know how but he knew. Not a second after she sighed a third entered and a load gasp left her lips as she stretched around the three bundled fingers. 

His pace quickening and she didn't have much time to adjust comfortably as he pushed them in and out. He found his rhythm and she could feel herself slowly coming to her end. The pressure that had been building in her stomach felt full as her hands were pushed down on it by his. The one leg that was still bent slipped out of his grasp and it went limp off the table.

Her eyes were glued shut and a few white spots shown every time he pushed back in. This was just with his hands. Her thoughts echoed. One of her hands were able to get loose enough to interlock with his. She need something to grasp, something to hold as she rocked against his hand. 

"Percy." She whined as her legs locked up and the rush feeling ran through her body. He didn't stop with his pace. 

"Look at me." And she did. She made eye contact with him as he rode her off her high. His fingers fell out of her once her breathing calmed down. Quinn went to talk but was hushed his finger pressed against her lips and she could smell herself on them. "Suck." The command sent a shiver down her spine and the only thing should could do was comply. 

She wrapped her lips around his three fingers as they kept eye contact. Her tongue ran along each finger cleaning them. Quinn kept her lips closed tightly as she swallowed, she engraved the image of Percy into the from of her mind. His eyes narrowed in on her mouth and she swallowed the remains of herself off him. Her mouth opened slowly and his fingers slipped out running down her chin until they rested at the bottom of her throat.

Her eyes were too locked onto his to notice his wand hovered above her. "Evanesco." The spell fell fluently from his lips and the cold breeze of the room left her skin crawling in goose bumps. Now she had a reason to stray from his eyes. Not only did the spell remove her clothes, but his also. 

Percy didn't play no sports, but it was easy to tell that he did some kind of physical activity. He was fit in a modest way. There wasn't any define muscles, but she could see the outline of what could be the beginning of an ab. It didn't matter though, her eyes were already moving lower before she could evaluate anything else. 

Her breathing hitched as she took him in. A rumor of the Weasley twins went around about how they were hung and now as she looked at their older brother she believed them. Quinn wondered how he was so confident and now she knew why. He had nothing to worry about. 

Her eyes traveled back up to his and the satisfied smirk confirmed her thoughts. Cocky bastard. Quinn herself didn't have much to worry about either. Her breast weren't big, but she liked the size and from the drifting eyes she knew he did too. 

His arm wrapped around her waist and pushed her more off the table. The table was the perfect height. Did he already know that? The thought left as quick as it came due to the delicious distraction that was occurring a foot away. His hands dug into her waist and she could feel every mark that would leave a red impression behind. "Flip." It was in the same tone as the one before. No hesitation or question behind it, just a command. One that even though Quinn felt weird about complied. 

She now came face to face to the table that her body has gotten so familiar with and away from the dark blue eyes that left her stuttering. His hands moved from her hips to her ass. The way his hand cupped each cheek perfectly had her lifting her hips up. Her body needing him before her mind was even caught up with what was happening. Quinn felt as though she was on auto-pilot. 

He pushed them down his nails gripped into her flesh before relaxing and giving her a small massage. She couldn't see anything that was happening and if she tried Quinn was sure he would push her head down. So she waited and relied on her other senses to help her out. 

She could feel a hand move off, but that was it. The atmosphere shifted and she felt him push in. Silently she thanked him for prepping her as she knew that her lack of activity would have made it painful for her to take him the way he is now. Percy didn't wait to adjust just like he did with his fingers. He moved quickly out and back it. Each thrust with more force than the one before it. 

The force brought Quinn up to her elbows. Her forehead laid against the now sweaty wood and she listened to the skin smack against him at each thrust. It was coming back quicker than the first one. The feeling that she welcomed with open arms was rushing back through her. 

This time though she had nothing to hold onto one so her body naturally pushed back against his and met at each thrust. Her elbows slipped yet agin and she was flush against the table. The only thing keeping her hips up was Percy keeping them lifted up as he continued.

She was threw and Quinn knew that.Her body felt as though it was vibrating from her legs shaking and her moans were turning incoherent. It was one last hard thrust and from the hands that tighten around her waist and the way he stiffened inside her. She knew he was done too. 

He pulled out and he guided her hips to lay softly on the table. Quinn slowly pushed herself up. Her lower deemed useless for the time being. She expected him to run away like usual but instead she saw him wave his wand to summon their clothes. The peculiar red head assisted her into a sitting position and the two fell into a comfortable silence. 

He was different not as rough as before. Instead of his hand wrapping itself along her throat, it caressed her cheek. Instead of his teeth biting her bottom lip, his lips came in contact with it. The kiss was slow. Each parting had a pull to it, never did their lips leave longer than necessary. Her head tiled ever so often and her hands ran down his arms before finding their place crossed behind his neck playing with the ends of his curls. 

Once they pulled away, the two still didn't utter a word. She felt the straps of her bra slide up her bare arms and she watched his freckled arms as they moved behind her and clipped it together without looking. Percy moved to grab her blouse and lifted each of her arms to slide into the sleeves. She watched his hands at work and how easy he buttoned it. He adjusted her collar before swooping down to steal another kiss. Next was the tie. He lifted her chin and it was like she could see his thoughts through his eyes. Once the thin material wrapped around her neck, she looked down and watched as he tied it. The perfect knot was snug under her collar. 

Quinn jumped as she felt the material of her underwear go up her legs; still sensitive. She lifted her hips up to help go under her. She didn't know what to say, but allowed him to continue to dress her. He followed up with the skirt when he paused and leaned down once again. She started to enjoy this. It wasn't rushed as their other encounters and the kisses were beginning to be more sweet than lustful. She watched as he dropped to his knees stockings in hand. As the stocking went up her leg, he would kiss the skin before it was covered up. Quinn was in awe. 

Now fully dressed, she took in the naked male without the cloud of lust surrounding her mind. She reached out for him, her hand extended as an open invitation and when his hand connected with hers she pulled him in. Quinn's legs wrapped around his waist and she connected her lips with his once more. This time taking in every little thing about his lips.


End file.
